Questions
by ImpossiblexLove
Summary: Orihime spends some time asking a not to friendly Grimmjow some questions...uh oh!


**So this is a one-shot that I made I have been having fits of creativity. I'm currently working on a one-shot for Orihime for her birthday that I think is September 3****rd**** but since I'm leaving the country for a while I have to post it on Thursday. This one-shot is where Grimmjow comes into Orihime's room on a daily basis and curious Orihime decides to ask why he always comes here. **

**Author Notes:**

**I wont be able to update my other story I Think I love you for about a month because I'm going to Mexico for 2 weeks and when I go back to school I will be drenched with work so I wont be posting or updating much after Thursday. Also watch out for two different one shots for grimmhime one for Orihime's birthday called Birthday and another that I cooked up called Sad Exchange that is very special to me cause I blended my life with Orihime's to make an original piece of work and it comes with an amazing poem done by mou. Lol well on with the story!!!  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fidgeting uncomfortably on the end of her bed Orihime was wondering about a few things so she decided to ask.

"Grimmjow?"

Cracking one eye open and looking over to Orihime with an annoyed glare Grimmjow responded.

"What do you want woman?"

Daring not to look at him directly in the eye for fear of making him angrier Orihime let her eyes wander around the room except to where Grimmjow was.

On her couch. Lounging comfortably.

"I-I was just…uh wondering why…you-" Pausing because of a mixture of fear and nervousness. Orihime didn't know how to word out her question without getting him angry. Which was close to impossible.

"Spit it out already dammitt!" said Grimmjow raising his voice in anger because she was taking way to long to ask him a stupid damn question.

"Iwaswonderingwhyyoualwayscomehere!?" said Orihime so fast that Grimmjow could barely understand what she said.

Closing his eyes again and comfortably lounging on Orihime's couch Grimmjow replied.

"Cuz"

"…Cuz why?" Wondered Orihime about what Grimmjow's cryptic answer could mean.

"Just Cuz Okay!" Said Grimmjow raising his voice louder than before. That human woman was finally starting to frustrate him to no end. But he had to keep his composure he didn't want to blow up well not at the moment. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair to keep cool relaxing once again. Several minutes of silence later Orihime spoke up again.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?" Replied Grimmjow not bothering to look at her annoyance clearly written in his tone of voice.

"Um…why do you wear eye shadow?" Asked Orihime nervously but still plenty curious at why he and every Arrancar wear eye shadow.

Flustered by her random question about him wearing eye shadow Grimmjow responded back by yelling angrily at her

"What's it to ya!?"

"Nothing it's just that I thought only girls wear eye shadow" said Orihime having a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess It's different here."

"Are you FUCKING calling me a queer!!!?" Threatened Grimmjow pointing an accusing finger at her. How dare she a weak human woman get off by calling him the Sexta Espada a queer!? Okay maybe he does wear eye shadow but at least he doesn't splash that crap on his face every morning like Ulquiorria. Seriously that guy needs to lay off the eye shadow.

"Uh sorry, sorry I didn't mean it that way!" apologized Orihime nervously while waving her hands in front her face in an attempt to shoo off the insult.

Glaring daggers at her Grimmjow snorted and turned away from her.

"What ever"

Regaining his composure…well as much as he has Grimmjow relaxed once again and went back to snoozing on the couch. Finally he could rest again, the first few times he came to her room to get out of all his orders from Aizen by babysitting her she just looked petrified and stayed quiet. Now all she does is ask him stupid and annoying questions.

_I swear if she asks one more goddamn question I'm gonna do the only thing to shut her trap!_

Peace and quiet fell on the room for a few more seconds to bad it was gonna end…soon.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows twitched at the mention of his name.

_For evil's sake woman don't ask another stupid question! _Thought Grimmjow hoping that she wasn't gonna do it. He would prefer her telling another one of her boring stories of Unicorns and fairies. But fate wasn't too good to him.

"Where do babies come from?" asked Orihime

Then all hell broke loose.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Screamed Grimmjow getting off the couch Grimmjow marched his way up to the clearly frightened Orihime. Stopping right in front of her Grimmjow grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet and held her by her small waist.

"…Grimmjow w-what are you doing?" asked a confused Orihime.

"This."

Moving his head forward Grimmjow crashed his lips onto hers. He put all his anger, Frustration, and lust into that kiss. Wanting more reaction from her Grimmjow ran his tongue across her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. Shocked by the new sensation Orihime gasped in surprise giving access to Grimmjow to enter her. Grimmjow's tongue explored her depths and massaged her tongue with his own. Kissing for a while they both pulled apart to catch their breath.

_There that should have shut you up. _Thought Grimmjow proud to have such an affect on Orihime who was blushing beet red at the moment.

"Well that answers that question but you still haven't answered the other questions." Said Orihime with a smile on her face.

Sighing Grimmjow just grabbed her head and kissed her passionately and roughly just because he didn't want to answer her questions anymore.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**There you have it! I like this story if anyone wants me to I might continue this to make it longer I have a few ideas. Also here's a little preview of the one shot I'm currently working on called Sad Exchange.**

**Sad Exchange Preview:**

**This sad exchange of love seems**

**To live from tears of blood.**

**As it seems to enjoy tearing my heart**

**To shreds only to satisfy it's own self**

**Dread. **

**Ta-DA!!!!! Lol it's a small preview you can kinda tell what the story might be about if you read the title. Just think a little well that's all for now it will be out Thursday so will Birthday Gift. So Review because I enjoy getting them bye!!!**


End file.
